


Daydream Believer [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Repod, Supervillains, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Everybody's always wanted a chance to live out their wildest childhood dreams.It just so happens that Leonard Snart, mild-mannered structural engineer, dreamed of being a comic-book style supervillain.





	Daydream Believer [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts), [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daydream Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399023) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> so funny story... I recorded this as a gift for ITPE 2017, but before everything was released, the amazing annapods recorded it for me for my birthday!
> 
> You can check out their version at https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106598

**Title:** Daydream Believer

 **Fandom:** the Flash

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick/Len

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 50:23

**Summary:**

Everybody's always wanted a chance to live out their wildest childhood dreams.  
It just so happens that Leonard Snart, mild-mannered structural engineer, dreamed of being a comic-book style supervillain.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399023)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/daydream%20beleaver.mp3)


End file.
